


Nana & Granddad

by SmugdenSugdenDingle



Series: 28 Fics in February [16]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Reunion, M/M, Mentioned Gordon Livesy, nothing big I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugdenDingle/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: Familiar faces from Liv & Aaron's past return





	Nana & Granddad

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon on Tumblr: Hi please can you do a fic where liv’s maternal grandparents show up and want to get to know her. Not custody, just access and Robron reintroduce her to them. Thanks.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! Sorry if there are any mistakes!

It was an early Saturday morning, Robert was busying himself downstairs, Seb on his hip, as he was finishing up last minute packing for their family trip. Robert could finally hear Aaron moving around upstairs, after an hour of trying to get him up. 

“What are we gonna do with Daddy Aaron, ay?” He asked the little boy with a smirk.

“Dada,” the little boy replied.

“Aaron,” He called out from the bottom of the stairs. “Finally decided to join the world have ya?”

“Shut it,” he heard Aaron call back.

He laughed, “You better get a move on, the car is already packed and Liv’s over at the Pub saying bye to Chas and Paddy,” he called back.

“Alright, alright, I’m hopping in the shower,” Aaron yelled down. “I’ll be down in a bit.”

Twenty minutes passed, when Aaron made his way down the stairs, hair still damp from his shower, to find Seb sat on the floor with some toys and Robert in the kitchen.

“Morning,” Aaron replied before making his way to Robert. 

“Barely,” Robert remarked. “Left me to finish the packing,”

“Like you wouldn’t have been coming right behind me redoing everything I did,” Aaron argued. Robert smirked. “Exactly,” Aaron replied. “Plus I’m the one driving the whole way, I need my sleep,” he added with a smile.

“Fair enough,” Robert replied. 

“So do we have everything?”

“Yeah just need our chargers and Seb’s giraffe,” Robert explained. “Both of which were on your side of the bed and I didn’t dare go up again after you threaten me with the pillow,” he teased. 

“I’ll get them,” Aaron replied. Robert watched as Aaron made his way up the stairs, before making his way over to Seb picking him up, the buzzer immediately going off.

“Did Liv forget her keys?” Robert asked the boy as he made his way over to the intercom buzzing her in.

“We need to super glue those things to her hands I reckon,” he went on. He frowned hearing a knock come from the door, he made his way over and open the door to find an elderly couple stood behind it.

“Can I help you?” He questioned.

“Hi,” the woman spoke. “We’re sorry to bother you,” she went on.

“We’re looking for Aaron Dingle” the man chimed in.

Robert frowned, “Uhm… hold on for a second,” he told the two before taking a step back. “Aaron?” He called out waiting for an answer but got nothing. “Aaron?!”

“What?!” He heard Aaron yell back.

“Some people here to see ya,” he called back. 

“You what?” Aaron questioned as he made his way down the stairs with the stuffed giraffe and chargers in hand.

“Visitors,” Robert replied nodding towards the door. Aaron frown making his way over to see the couple.  
“Aaron,” the woman said warmly. “I’m not sure if you remember-“

“Yeah, you’re Sandra’s parents,” he replied. 

“Can we come in?” The woman asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron stared at the two as they sat down on the sofa.

“I know this is out of the blue,” the woman explained. 

“I’d say,” Aaron muttered. “Last I saw of you was at the wedding,” he explained referring to Gordon and Sandra’s wedding.

“You were a lively little one,” she explained.

Aaron didn’t say anything.

“Sandra said you did well for yourself, didn’t she Daniel?” The woman questioned her husband looking for confirmation.

“She did.”

“She also mentioned what happened, the court case and what he did…

“Samantha,” Daniel replied.

“Why are you two here?” Aaron asked.

“After Sandra left your dad,“ she began. “She came to stay with us for a bit,” she went on. “She wasn’t handling it all, doing it on her own.”

“Right, still not understanding why you’re here,” he explained.

“Sandra, she left one night with Liv without saying a word,” Daniel explained. “We didn’t hear from her for years,” he went on.

“Up until a couple of weeks ago, that is,” Samantha added. “That’s when she filled us in what’s been going on. She said Liv had found her big brother again,” she smiled warmly. “That you …and your husband took her in,” she explained.

“Liv wanted to stay with us,” Aaron explained.

“No, love, we understand that…it’s just Liv’s our granddaughter,” she explained. “and we couldn’t be more grateful for what the two of you have done for her.

Aaron frowned, “Why do I get the feeling that you’re here to take her away?”

“Aaron,” Robert replied. “They didn’t say that.”

“Why else would they just show up out of the blue?” Aaron argued.   
“We just wanted to see her,” Samantha explained. “Sandra, she gave us your number and your address, “ she went on. “I was going to call but it just didn’t feel right, so we hopped on a train and here we are.”

Aaron stared at the two, 

“You should have called,” Robert began. “Maybe Liv could have actually been here,” he explained. 

“Where is she?” Daniel questioned.

“Up the way at the Woolpack,” Robert replied. “Saying goodbye to Aaron’s parents,” he explained. “We’re getting ready for a little get-a-way,” he added. Seb started fussing in Robert’s arms. “He’s precious,” Samantha commented.

“Thanks,” Robert replied as he swayed with the boy.

“How old?”

“He just turned one,” Robert explained.

“He’ll be driving you two mad in no time-“

“Guys?” They heard Liv call out the front door still wide open. “I thought you two were gonna meet me over at the pub,” She explained making her way in, seeing the four. “Who’s this” she questioned seeing the familiar faces.

“Your grandparents,” Robert explained. “Sandra’s parents,” he clarified.

“Nana, Granddad?”

“Hiya love,” Samantha smiled.

“I… I didn’t even know you were still alive,” she muttered. ‘Mum never talked about you two,” she explained.

“Well, I’m sure she had her reasons,” her grandfather explained.

“Why are you here?” Liv questioned.

“Your mum… she gave us your address,” her grandmother explained. “We had to see you,” she went on.

“Right,” is all Liv could manage to say. 

“I know you lot were planning on a trip,” Samantha began. “But maybe when you get back we could … I don’t know go have a meal or something, get to know each other again,” she went on.

Liv didn’t say anything.

“You came all this way today,” Aaron argued.

“Well yeah, but if you four…” she explained giving Seb’s foot a soft squeeze. “We don’t want to get in the way-“

“We can always set off in the morning,” Aaron replied.

“Aaron,” Liv protested.

“Liv, they’ve come all this way,” he explained. “We can go over to the pub have a meal,” he added. “Mum wanted to spend some time with Seb before we left anyway.”

The teen hesitated at first.

“If you want Love,” Daniel explained.

“A meal couldn’t hurt I suppose.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: SmugdenSugdenDingle


End file.
